Feelings
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Just a little poem that reveles Inu's feellings R


Cat: Yo! How everybody doin'? I'm doing GREAT!!!!!! This is an Inu fic! Soooooooooo Kawaii!!!!!!!!! It's a poem but if I upload it and it comes out as run on sentences... I sooooooo sorry!!!!!!!! But... DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!! . because I don't feel like fixing it! I to lazy!  
  
Manty-Chan: Gosh Cat! Do you have to be so mean?  
  
Cat: Sorry! But I have a headache and a biology test coming up that I don't want to take! I'm soooooo stressed!  
  
Manty-Chan: Well that's not a good enough reason to take it out on the readers but... oh well! :: looks around, with a look of confusion on her face:: Ummmmmmmmm.... Cat, where's Shadow?  
  
Cat: Oh! She's tormenting Inu. You Know how those to are best friends considering that they are both hanyous (sp?), they are having their tickle fight, you know the one they do every time they get together?  
  
Manty-Chan: Oh! Okay then. You can call him Inu?  
  
Cat: Yep! And besides I just too lazy to write his full name.  
  
Shadow: :: between fits of laughter:: You (haha) lazy (haha) bum! :: doubled over in laughter, laughing so hard tears are streaming from her eyes. :: Inu! Stop! You won! You won!  
  
Inu: I finally beat you!  
  
Rath: Oh wow! Demons! Which one should I fight first! :: drools at the amount of demons in this world::  
  
Rune: :: eyebrow twitching and a few veins popping on his forehead:: :: through clenched teeth and fists are balled up:: RATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thatz: Is there any treasure around here? Uh? UH? Or a dinner? I'm starving!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitchel: Thatz! You're always starving!  
  
Rune: We are all gong... HOME!!!!!!!!!!! NO, IF'S, AN'S OR BUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rath, Thatz, Kitchel and everybody else: ^____^;;;;;; Rune....  
  
Cat: How did you get here anyway?  
  
Thatz: We wanted to bug you. And why aren't I in any of your fics?  
  
Cat: You want to be in one of my fics.. Let me think.. Oh! I know I'll write one of you and Kitchel!!! Muahhahhhahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thatz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitchel: What? You don't love me?  
  
Cat: Thatz!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not very nice!!!!!!! I have to punish you now. Let me see... Oh! I know! :: whispers something to Manty-Chan::  
  
Manty-Chan: :: Waves wand and poof!::  
  
Thatz: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You turned me into a fairy!!!!! Change me back!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cat: Nope! Well, I had better send you back to your own world.  
  
:: Rath, Rune, Kitchel, Earth, Water and Fire are rolling around the floor laughing::  
  
Ringleys: Don't worry Thatz! I'm sure you'll make a good fairy!  
  
:: And as soon as they came they left!::  
  
Cat: Bye-bye! (did I spell Kitchel's name right?)  
  
Kagome: I thought this would be a fic about us?  
  
Shippo: Ummmmmmmmm. Cat? Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Cat: I don't think so?  
  
Miroku: Let me give you a hit it starts with a "D"!!!!!!  
  
Cat: Nope! Doesn't ring a bell!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Smack!!!!!!!!!!! -_-; Let's see how can I say this? The part were you say you don't own us.  
  
Cat: OHHHHHHHH! That part!!!!!! ^_^; But I do own you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manty-Chan: -_-; CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cough, cough)  
  
Shadow: .... -_-;  
  
Cat: well I do own you in my dreams. Oh, well! I don't own any of the Inuyasha crew or any of the Dragon Knights characters I just borrow them to torture them and put them in my annoying stories.  
  
Kagome: So what's this fic about?  
  
Cat: It's a poem Inu wrote.  
  
Inu gang: YOU WROTE A POEM!!!!!!!!! LET US SEE!!!!!!!! LET US SEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Shadow: I have it! Oh! Inu! This so. Cute! ::starts reading::  
  
Cat: sorry! About this long author input! Got a little carried away. ^_^; :: scratches the back of head and looks down at the floor embarrassed ::  
  
Manty-Chan: -_-; A little carried away?  
  
Shippo: Before Cat starts up again. Here's Feelings By: Shadow Cat.  
  
Feelings  
  
I sit on a tree limb, with a pen and paper in hand that I had asked Kaede for..  
  
I start writing what I feel to shy and scared to say out loud.  
  
I watch my companions, my friends.. Wait a minute! Friends? Yes, though I would never tell them, they are great friends and I will protect them from harm.  
  
(Soooooooo cute!)  
  
I have grown attached to the little kitsune Thinking of him like a younger brother Shippo....  
  
And the monk, yes, his morals are questionable but he is probably the best male friend, I've ever had. Granted that he's probably the only male friend I've ever had. Miroku....  
  
The female exterminator, she's a great battle companion, and probably one of the few women I look up to. Sango...  
  
Heck! I even respect the 'old hag' though I'd never tell her that! Kaede...  
  
Probably because of my pride or I'm too afraid of getting hurt if I show my feelings.  
  
(Shadow: Yep! Just tell them! Oh! Never mind they're reading this!  
  
Inu: WHAT!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!! SHADOW GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!! :: See the town chasing each other in the background::)  
  
The last person in my group of friends, is the miko in training, I think of her as more then a friend or even a sister.  
  
(Shadow: Like me!!!!!! I'm like a little sister to Inu! ^_^  
  
Manty-Chan: _ SHADOW!!!!!!!!! STOP INTERUPTING!!!!!!! :: approaches with a frying pan, intent on hitting Shadow with it::  
  
Sarah: I see you brought in the frying pan! ^_^;  
  
Cat: Yep!!!!!!!!!! ^________^  
  
Mere: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The frying pan!!!!!!!! ^___^  
  
Everybody: -_-;;;;;;;. Do we know... her?  
  
:: thinks for a minute::\  
  
Nope!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manty-Chan: She's just hyper... I think?  
  
Shadow: .. Anyway! While we try to calm Mere down enjoy the rest of the fic!)  
  
She is probably the most important in my heart, I can feel all of her feelings. Kagome...  
  
I had realized, a month ago, on a time like this that I love her.  
  
But, I'm too afraid to say any thing. Damn! I have such a sucky way with words!  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dinners ready."  
  
Okay! Coming!"  
  
I quickly hide this paper in my kimono (Sp?), maybe one day I can tell them all how I feel, I sigh, and take one last look at the sky in time to witness the full moon rise from the abyss to the heavens.  
  
By: Inuyasha, hanyou, Feudal Japan  
  
Inu: :: a beet red::  
  
Kagome: That was so cute!!!!!!!! Do you really feel that way?  
  
Inu: :: Whispers:: Yes.  
  
Sango-n-Kaede: He respects us!  
  
Miroku: I didn't know you were a poet Inuyasha, what else are you hiding from us?  
  
Shippo: Yay! Inuyasha thinks of me like a little brother!  
  
Sess: (Not going to even attempt to spell his name full out!) That was sooooo pathetic!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Put a cork in it! You old wet blanket! And you shouldn't be talking! People call you FLUFFY for crying out loud!  
  
Others: FLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: fall on ground laughing::  
  
Sess: :: beet red::  
  
Cat: R&R Please!!!!!!!!! And all flamers will go towards the death of Kikyo!!!!!!!!!! MUAHHHAHHHAHHH!!!!!!!  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*Adios Amigos*~*  
  
^_^Shadow Cat^_^  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!  
  
Manty-Chan: Hey! Shadow! Does anyone read the AN.'s??!!  
  
Shadow: Don't know, don't know!  
  
Cat: It don't matter! They fun to type anyway!!!!!!!! MUAHHAHHAHH!!!!!!!! I have to go now parents nagging me to go to bed! Bye-bye! 


End file.
